


The Only Thing He Wishes Is What he May Not Have

by unfortunatelynormal



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Loki's Kids, Poetry, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Loki wants is his children.</p><p> </p><p>He will never get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing He Wishes Is What he May Not Have

First were taken Loki's words,  
Pretty as they were.  
They were given back again till he would do more wrong.  
Then was taken Loki's magic,  
Inate in his blood.  
Empty as he was for years,  
Yet he still fought on.  
Then was taken Loki's daughter,  
Gone to rule the dead.  
He knew she was royalty,  
But never would he wish this for her.  
Then were taken Loki's sons,  
All that he had left.  
His first-born became a mindless beast,  
Odin's to ride in war.  
His second-born chained in the depths of the castle,  
Not to be freed till the end of the world.  
His third-born 'round Midgard was circled,  
And his forth-born?  
They were killed.  
Their innards make the chains of their wolf-brother,  
Holding him, burning him, filling him with pain and despair.  
Then there was nothing Loki loved left.  
All his children lost to him,  
He had nothing left to lose.  
So he became fatally acquanted with his favorite dagger,  
His chest bloomed red.  
For all his sins,  
He awoke in Vallhalla.  
He swore and cursed and raged.  
For even in death,  
His children were lost to him.


End file.
